


缠绵（赵经旻or曹京敏/朴圣焄）

by LuminFirmament



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 赵子左，滑子右。短打午夜场。注意避雷
Relationships: Jo Kyungmin/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 1





	缠绵（赵经旻or曹京敏/朴圣焄）

圣焄开门的一瞬间，接住了满身酒气的经旻。  
你喝多了？  
嗯。  
怎么喝这么多？抱在怀里的经旻的体温很高，像是一块灼烧着胸膛的木炭，呼吸之间打在身上的气息极烫。但他抬起头的时候，眼睛还亮晶晶的，看起来一点都没有喝醉了的意思。哥，我想你了，低沉的嗓音流淌出的是黏糊糊的撒娇，圣焄听到的一瞬间哑然失笑，夏天的晚风静悄悄地穿过楼道，穿过敞开的门，穿过两个人之间的缝隙，他轻轻把怀里的经旻俯身架到了地上，让他能够倚着门框休息一会儿。说，我去给你拿冰块和湿毛巾，你等我一下。  
等到圣焄拿着东西回来的时候，倚靠在门框上的经旻已然合上了眼睛，在圣焄已经觉得他睡着了的时候，他却伸手扣住了哥的手，掌心相合的一瞬间把哥拉进了自己的怀抱。淡淡的清酒的味道，和衣领上的栀子花的味道混合在一起，经旻的唇很软，带着丝丝的凉意，像刚才夏天的晚风，亲吻之间他的舌尖已经轻巧地撬开了圣焄的牙齿，缓慢地扫过哥的口腔上腔中间一块敏感的嫩肉的时候，还顺便调皮地勾了一下哥的舌尖，酥麻的感觉如同烟花一样，从大脑皮层里窸窸窣窣地往下渗透着。  
经旻已经看到了圣焄变红的耳尖和脖颈，是漂亮的粉色，他细长而有力的手指压着哥的后颈，微微的笑意吞进亲吻时的喘息声之间时，他加深了这个吻。  
“哥，你现在好漂亮。”接吻结束的时候，经旻由衷赞叹道。但他所言实在不虚，双手撑在经旻身体两侧的圣焄的领口的衬衫已经在接吻的时候，已经蹭开了上面一向系得严严实实的两三个扣子，露出了形状优美的锁骨，半露未露之间还能看到连哥的锁骨上都点染开那种漂亮的粉色去。  
圣焄的唇边藏着笑意，但喘息之间不稳的气息已经把他的所有底牌都显露了出去。他俯身亲吻着经旻的额头，蜻蜓停水似的一触即分，最后堪堪停在鼻尖，半是安抚半是亲昵地说，睡吧。  
不，哥我想和你做。  
圣焄低头用鼻尖蹭了一下经旻的鼻尖，就像是小狗狗安抚着另外一只小狗一样，两个人都闭着眼笑了一下，你醉得这么厉害，还能硬吗。哥你想试试吗，经旻的声音在舔舐着圣焄的耳尖时逐渐消弭，他开始专心服侍着哥的身体，右手划过衬衫，最后停留在哥的西装裤的裤裆处，刚才亲吻的时候已经有点硬起来了，经旻的拇指蹭着哥的顶端时，一直用手撑着身体的圣焄终于支撑不住，他摩挲过经旻的脸颊，说，关上门，我们去客厅。  
等圣焄坐在沙发上的时候，经旻跪趴在哥的两腿之间，他解开了哥的裤子上的扣子，隔着黑色内裤玩弄着哥的分身，丝绸的布料蹭过圣焄的顶端，洇开了一片水渍。经旻低下头把肉棒前端含进了嘴巴，舌尖技巧性地刮过马眼和顶端突出的边缘，手上还顺带着刺激着根部和两个卵蛋的位置，就算是一直自制力不错的圣焄也忍不住发出了微不可闻的闷哼声，合着经旻嘴里吸吮时的水声，淫靡的气氛慢慢爬上了顶峰。  
在圣焄的分身终于硬得有点发疼的时候，经旻终于扒下了他碍事的内裤，他从哥的腿弯之间起身，咬了咬哥的侧颈又舔舐了一下，坏心眼地凑到哥的耳边说，哥，你要不要翻过身来，我给你扩张一下。圣焄从鼻腔里轻轻哼了一声，他状若无物地用小腿蹭过经旻的下身，哪怕是喝了不少酒的状况下，经过刚才的一番调情，现在也早勃起了。  
经旻从上往下，顺着脊椎一路，细碎地亲吻下来，在哥光洁的背上留下了发红的痕迹。他的手指从一根增加到了两根，指尖顺着哥的敏感点打圈式研磨，欣赏着哥的浑身艳丽的光景。侧卧着的哥的奶子若有若无地蹭过了米白色的沙发，从粉色转成了更加深沉的豆沙色，在快感之中颤颤地顶立起来，在胸口大开的白色衬衫里显得色情无比。经旻感觉嗓子有点干，他又增加一根手指，并且若有若无地摩擦着哥的会阴处，大腿内侧和私处蔓延而开的粉色也漂亮至极。  
插进来吧，圣焄用很小的声音说着，月光浮在他的眼睑处，本该是圣洁的容貌，那些从尾椎处爬上来的酥酥麻麻的快感，让他的嘴唇沾染唾液沾染得潋滟无比，显出几分下流淫荡来。经旻托着自己的肉棒蹭了几下哥的下身，从哥的分身前端不受控制溢出的前列腺液弄得经旻的肉棒上也湿漉漉的。经旻晃了晃被汗水沾湿的刘海儿，揉捏着哥柔软的奶子，乳尖硬得顶着他的掌心痒痒的，他慢慢地插了进去。  
哥柔软的后穴吸吮着他的分身，忍不住喟叹一声舒服着的，紧致的后穴像是不舍一样，在他每一次抽出的瞬间都变得努力挤压着肉棒里的精液，而再插进去直接撞在哥的敏感点上的时候，哥又忍不住向前躲开那些像潮水一样涌来的快感，让经旻不得不抓住哥的盆骨，固定在一个地方，让哥无法逃离的时候，哥终于无法抑制喉咙里那些呻吟，动了情欲的沙哑嗓音是最好的催情剂。  
“哥，”经旻的声音里带着笑意，“放松一点，好紧。”  
圣焄哥的脸都忍不住埋进了沙发里，嘴巴里的声音却根本不受他控制的一样泄露出去，每一声呻吟都彰显着那些灭顶的快感，一向自制的圣女沦落于情欲的时候会更加无法自拔。但黑暗反而让身体里的顶撞感知得更加明显，咕叽咕叽的水声像是炸在大脑里，爽得下一秒就可以丢盔弃甲。很快，圣焄就在情欲的不断冲击之下，淡白色浓稠的精水就射在了自己的小肚子上，滴滴答答地，甚至还在不断地撞击之中，铃口处剩余的几滴也都甩到了自己的奶子和大腿上，腥膻的体液顺着皮肤滑了下去。  
经旻舔了舔哥的后颈，下一秒咬住，如同公狼在交配的时候总会咬住母狼的脖子一样，眼眸深沉处，宣示着自己内心深处膨胀的独占欲。几百下之后，他也抽了出来，射在了哥的背上。


End file.
